There are many efforts presently to use multiple sensors such as cameras or other imaging devices in a given space to provide real-time situational awareness and measurement data within the space. In general, a fixed reference point or benchmark is used to locate the cameras within the space, and thereby provide a basis to determine positioning information for the image data obtained by the cameras.
However, in some large-scale factory settings, the structure of the factory itself may not be sufficiently stationary to provide a reliable reference point for image data that is obtained within. For instance, temperature changes may lead to thermal expansion or contraction of the structure. In some geographic locations, movement of the tides may cause movements of the structure in coastally located buildings. Strong winds and other weather-related conditions may have a similar result. Because of these effects, cameras that are mounted within the space may move relative to any reference point within the space that is chosen. This may cause the image data obtained by the cameras to drift, and any positioning information determined therefrom may become inaccurate. Moreover, in some manufacturing applications, such as the tooling and assembly processes associated with an aircraft, measurement tolerances can be extremely low. Therefore, any metrology system that is used should be correspondingly accurate.
What is needed is a system that can determine position information within a three-dimensional space without the need for a fixed reference point or benchmark.